145853-would-a-dev-please-level-an-outfitter-or-tailor-on-one-of-their-toons
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I get that, I'm just making sure it is part of the equation since the OP didn't mention it. That's what we have. It's just in Wildstar it comes as a bonus drop cutting out the added step of clicking on a corpse. | |} ---- ---- ---- Trophies no longer exist. Salvaging no longer gives you any meaningful amount of cloth/weave/fiber. You salvage 15 items approximately to get enough for one craft, if you are lucky. This advice is completely outdated. | |} ---- ---- That's pretty much what the problem is. If anyone has a thicket plot on their house, basically, the rate of Leather/Cloth versus Minerals/Relics/Wood in the game is about the same as Leather versus Wood on your Thicket plot. 2 Leather for almost 30 wood. Objectively NOT okay indeed. I removed the thicket plot on my house because it's a waste of space. The complete lack of leather it provide makes it worthless. Edited November 2, 2015 by Fluffy McNuggets | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Not true. With My armorer/miner I get the same amount of Bones than with my Outfiter/survivalist. The Drop rate with survivalist for leather seems bugged: Blue/purple stuff is so low chance that is crazy to try to level up the tradeskill if u are not lvl 50 and have a lot of Gold/Plat in ur pocket. As minner, I can do runs for Gems (purples) and get like 10-12 in 20 minuts just farming nodes. But as Survivalist... wel, I have go hunting beast/animals that drop leather but no bones want to go... So sad and frustrating :( | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Are you a survivalist? | |} ---- Being a survivalist doesn't help. I just hit level 30 and I'm 4 items into the second tier of Outfitter. The droprate for mats is just horrible and what you do craft is 98% shit because of the random socket colors. I think I have actually used 4 crafted items ever, because the drop rate is so bad that you outlevel the crafting by level 14 and then people just stop doing it because it's not worth the effort to try and force the craft to be useful. What's worse, if you actually subscribe to the monthly service to support the game, you level out of gear you craft in a half hour because of the XP bonus so that's just another reason to never craft. The system is so bad it works better if you DON'T give Wildstar your money just so you'll have time to get the mats to level the crafting. | |} ---- This is an utter total lie. My last alt without being a survivalist got to level 41 with exactly THREE pieces of cloth. My penultimate alt, which is one, got hundreds. Please calm yourself and be realistic. You are not being so in any way, shape, or form. | |} ---- Ok, it doesn't help ENOUGH. The fact is there is a problem with outfitters and tailors getting the supplies they need. You can quibble all you want about why, but the fact is there is a problem and someone from the company needs to address it, or at the VERY least acknowledge it. | |} ---- ---- Indeed. I'm frankly unclear what Timinel is even responding to, but perhaps I am not understanding something; My complaint is not that when you are leveling that you don't get enough drops off mobs (which may or may not be true, but it wasn't my particular complaint). My complaint was that some gathering skills can generate a huge amount of resource simply from their own housing plots, while cloth is strictly a product of grinding. Why is it that someone making weapons/heavy armor can completely source their materials off housing plots, but a tailor cannot? It's one thing to say that these professions are different, but here there appears to be a massive difference in ease of gathering for no pay-off. Tailored armor is no better then heavy armor, but requires a far greater investment of time and energy. | |} ---- The fact that there is a problem does not give us leave to exaggerate beyond belief to a point where the issue is clouded by hyperbole. BE REALISTIC! Tell Carbine the things as they are. Don't say things like "it doesn't help at all". Be specific. Be precise. Be constructive. We are here to work with carbine to get things done. If everyone is pushing things to make them look like what they are not, how bloody likely do you think it is that they will fix anything? What you are doing IS. NOT. HELPFUL. | |} ---- I think the thicket should have a guy you mug for cloth. I can harvest ore on my plot, I can harvest relics. I can harvest trees, meat and hides/bones/pelts but I can NOT get cloth. Messed up. | |} ---- What, precisely, do you consider an exaggeration "beyond belief"? The simple fact is that tailoring has a different method of resource acquisition then other crafting skills. This method is inadequate: you simply cannot generate the resources necessary to continue skilling up this craft while leveling, nor can you generate these resources with the ease that other, similarly situated crafting skills can generate resources. The lack of a, let's call it a "loom" or "textile mill" plot, means that people attempting to gather cloth have to go to specific places in order to farm specific mobs for drops. This is something that neither heavy armor makers or weaponsmiths have to do if they wish to skill during regular leveling. | |} ---- This is precisely what I am saying (okay, well, more a loom then a guy getting beat up forever, but whatever): earlier today I logged onto my miner character just to clear the minerals from my plot before questing on another character. Not 5 minutes of game time and I gathered enough resources a level equivalent crafted item, including both blue and purple drops. You simply cannot do anything similar for cloth. Frankly, at this point I would appreciate just getting some insight from the designers on what the reasoning is here. I can guess that this is on account of farming cloth being something that you do while you are grinding quests, but if that is the idea, the reality falls far short of the design. There simply isn't the consistency of drops needed to replicate the resource gathering of plots. | |} ---- The fact that the person in question said that survivalist does not help get mats. | |} ---- ---- ---- Well a loom would be nice, but everyone keeps just saying "kill humanoids for cloth" bla bla bla yeah I KNOW that is how you get cloth. I understand that you need suvivalist to make sure your drop rates of said cloth are improved. the issue is the drop rates SUCK! There is a kind of RNG luck with the drop rates of cloth and leather. This is not the case with Ore and Relics. You ALWAYS get ore, you just *sometimes* (rng) get the higher grade stuff. With cloth and leather there is a RNG of *IF* You get any at all. THEN there is an RNG of if you get a higher grade. | |} ---- That's because if you go into some areas there's heaps of mobs to farm from, whereas mining nodes can be quite sparse. | |} ---- ---- The problem is that a mining node gives you ore with 100% certainty, and gems with a decent chance. You can't say the same from a mob. Even if I kill 50 humanoid mobs, I could get unlucky and have zero cloth,fiber and weave in the end. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- This is not too much. Please don't make them tune it back down again. You know if they change it, it'll just be horribly painful once more. | |} ---- ---- Not sure what you farmed, but leather, pelt and cloth drop as much as cloth. | |} ---- I ask you to be realistic here. An increase in drop quantity of about 50 times (5000%) is not too much ?! Have you ever heard of balance? Of baby steps? Of slowly and gradually adjusting the values? Whether or not the current value is too high, everyone should be against drastic changes like this! | |} ---- Hmmm could be. It could also be the RNG nature. I was getting leather drops from about 50-75% of the kills i made. Hardest part was finding a dense enough cluster of leather giving things there. If i went to say wilderrun I can kill that stuff really easy (i am level 50 after all) and double or even triple my leather gathering. I was trying to find an area level appropriate to test on. SO it is quite likely that it is higher than I thought as i had to hunt for things to kill (not used to what/where to hunt in these areas as I am new to 50). | |} ---- Exactly. It's not like grinding mobs and crafting is a fun thing to do. It is a CHORE that you do so you can play with your FRIENDS in content that is fun. Wildstar's development up until this point has focused on making the game about the grind, the chore, the tasks you have to do to accomplish. But crafting isn't really why people stick with one MMO over another. The reason people stick with a game is the connections they make in their guild, the connections with PEOPLE, with real, talking, breathing, people. If Wildstar wants to be successful they need to focus on reducing the amount of CHORES we need to do and focus on giving people more things they can do TOGETHER. Can you imagine if each class had a storyline that you could go through when you hit level cap? One you could do together? What about an instance that required three people, where you and your two best buds do the story line, which offers you opportunities not just to complete the story but to dick each other over. Example: Set it on a pirate ship and have NPC's you can bribe with instance unique currency that earns you loyalty. At different parts of the story you can do things like have your engineer turn off gravity for a jumping puzzle part of the game then once you get to the top, turn gravity back on and laugh at your friends as they fall. Just turning gravity off and on at different times could create a whole series of weird metagame content if it worked on the NPC's throughout the ship too. Have a doctor who is loyal to you so you can tell him who to heal and who to infect with a STD Debuff that lasts for a week and does things like make the person you tell him to infect spontaneously spawn crabs that follow him around whenever he's in Thayd. You could even make it an achievement to get space-crabs. Have a Security officer who you can call on your com and have them activate alert beacons on the walls that make all the mobs run to it for 20 seconds... and wait till your friends are standing by one then pull every mob in the room. Have a environmental controls officer who you can buy off to let you call them on the com and activate a fire-suppression field on a mob or player that can choke them to death by making them run out of breath. It would be a dot to use against mobs or a way to kill off people who AFK in your group. Have a mission where one of you had to carry one of those sheep things and the other two have to protect them. Put the sheep in the hands of the character in front of them facing away so it looks like they are doing inappropriate things with the sheep when they run. Little things like that, giving people the opportunity to have funny things develop from circumstance is important. Sometimes all it takes is a funny line of dialogue to get the entire group laughing in vent. There are lots of things you can do to make the game more interactive between players and those things, those shared moments, are what keep people playing a game. Crafting, gearing, leveling, these should all be things that you get out of the way quickly every day so you can do things you enjoy with your friends. That is how Wildstar will be successful in the long-run. Edited November 12, 2015 by PartTimeWinner | |} ---- ---- ---- The problem is they will nerf it to a state worse than it was as a knee jerk reaction to finding out it is so bountiful. Remember, they do not act they tend to react and mostly in a bad way at times. *IF* we try and provide valid input on the situation, we may get a much lesser nerf to the drop rates. Yeah, it may come sooner, but it also may be much less bad than if we gave zero input and just started hoarding mats. So the state of the drop rates right now - too high, the state before - way way way too low. How about cutting the current state by say 25% of what it was increased and see what that does. IF it is still too much, reduce another 25% of the increased amount. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Thank you! I finally finished my novice tree and I can now work on the quests that give points to buy harvesting tools. If I'm not mistaken I'm still walking around with my novice ones for my survivalists because I was never able to finish the quests. I don't know if you look at the overall number of farmed drops, in which case the numbers may be a little skewed at first: I don't know about others, but I'm farming like mad at the moment. That will drastically lower by the time I have caught up with my level(s) when I'll just farm when questing/running around farming other mats as well. In any case, thanks for listening and checking up on it. | |} ---- ---- ----